


Finally, they talk, or how Danny proposed first

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: Danny couldn’t explain what made him break, but after 9 years, he finally had enough waiting for his stupid partner to get a clue, the long awaited talk was going to happen, here and now*Edited: I read my work once again and managed to get rid of most typos, hope this will render you a better story, enjoy!*





	Finally, they talk, or how Danny proposed first

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, after months of reading all your wonderful stories, I’ve finally decided to act on it and write this little bunny that had been running in my head for a long time, I hope you like it,  
> Sorry for the typos, english isn’t my first laage, but hopefulky as I write more, my level will improve  
> As a disclaimer, I want to say that I own nothing,and do not make any money from fanfics,  
> I just use the fair use clause act to allow me to play around with these fun characters and fandom  
> Have a great day and I hope to hear from you soon, so please comment and review!  
> See you soon with a brand new McDanno fanfic!

If you asked him what exactly prompted him To knock on Steve's office door that morning, Danny wouldn't be able To tell you,  
He was a fierce believer in keeping things private at home and only let professional stuff enter the H50 den, so why he chose that morning and their office to have this talk was still a mystery to Danny  
Maybe it was because it was a slow week, Tani and Junior were at the shooting range, Tani wanted to learn to shoot perfectly with both hands, a skill only his crazy SEAL had perfected (but don't tell him, you could cause his head To blow up like a balloon even more than it already has), while Lou had taken a half day off to make the college visits rounds with his son, another depressing thought crossed Danny's head as he imagined both his daughter and Lou's son all grown up and moving out, it was happening in a very short few months and it was already breaking his heart, another reason to be thankful for Steve's calming presence and distracting skills around him    
Anyways, the office was empty except from Danny and Steve who was currently signing the reports Danny had filled out for him not even an hour prior,   
So when Danny turned off his computer and lifted up his head to meet Steve's eyes for a fraction of a second, he knew it was now or never, the moment for their big talk was right now, right there and too bad if it happened in the office and not at home, their professionnel and personnal lives were always intertwined anyways, so what was one more time right?     
Shaking his head as he was leaving his office,patting lightly his pants pockets, Danny took a deep breath before knocking on his best friend's door  
"Hey babe, you have a minute for me? I think we should talk"  
Steve just looked at Danny from behind his papiers with a new look, if Danny had to guess, he would say it was part curiosity and part fear, but he rarely saw Steve being scared, usually it was covered up with a crazy look of someone who was about to do something stupid, so he couldnt be sure    
"Sure Danno, what’s up? »  
Danny couldn’t help the fond smile on his face, honestly this goof had no idea the effect his smile and his voice had on Danny's heart and soul,  
Somedays when the sunshine and beauty of Hawaii couldn’t even lift Danny from his gloomy moods and depression, and those days were more and more with Grace's upcoming departure for college and Charlie growing up and becoming more independent everyday, just a simple smile and a hug from Steve would turn the grey days into sunshine and pink bunnies, he would greet Danny with a soft smile, hand him his morning coffee just as he liked it, and Danny's will feel his heart grow 10 times larger, just like the Grinch, 

"Danny, DANNY?" Steve's loud call shook him out of his reverie and back to the subject at hand

"Right, right, sorry, got lost in my own head for a minute there, so anyways, I wanted to talk to you cos, as you know, lately Rachel and I have been gowing closer and closer and I’ve been doing some serious thinking and..."

"I see, no" Steve interrupted

"Excuse me, what?..."

"I Said, I see where this is going and no"

"What do you mean no?"

"No means no, Danno"

"What are you even saying no To, Steven? I didn’t even ask you anything!"

"You do not have To ask anything, I know you, Danny, and the answer is still no"

"I see, you crazy nut, just so were on the same page, what exactly are you saying no To?"

"I see I'll have To be clear on this, okay, here we go: I'm saying no To you getting back together with Rachel, Im saying no To you forming a new couple with Her and going back To Jersey To live a fake American dream life with Rachel, I'm saying no To that, it ain’t happening"

"What are you talking about?"Danno was completely lost now, how did his crazy weirdo manage to derail this very important talk that took over 9 years To come?  
        
"And just so were clear, the reason I'm saying no, is because she cannot have you, you are mine Danno, you and I, we are meant for each other, you're mine just like I'm yours, I’ve stayed silent during Melissa and your string of girlfriends, I’ve kept a smile on my face and I was nice To all of them, but I cannot sit back and watch you make this mistake once again, besides now you cannot repeat this wreck of a relationship, because you already have a fiancé, and that's me" The smug smile was back on full on Steve's face and Danny couldn’t help but want To punch him  
Danny could feel his temper rise, even though he loved the big fool, sometimes he could really be a jerk and right now, Danny wanted nothing more than to slap his smug grin,  
He flew off his chair and was face to face with Steve so fast it even surprised him, Danny started shouting:  
"Okay, first of all, I am not an object therefore I cannot belong To anybody, not Rachel, not Melissa, and not even you, you big jerk.  
Second, what are you even talking about, me going back To Rachel? After all she put me through, She took my daughter halfway around the globe away from me, she kept my own son away from me for 3 years and she would have kept lying if Charlie never got sick, what kind of stupid do you think I am, huh? Do I look like a character from a stupid tv show? Am I that dumb, Steve?  
As his voice grew softer and laced with hurt, Danny lowered himself back on the chair  
"We grew closer with what happened To Gracie, you know? We are her parents so of course when something like that happens To your kid, you lean on each other just to find some strength to get through it, and yes for a time I looked at her and I remembered how it was when we were together, things were simpler, we were both happier and I felt we had it all, but it was not meant to last,  
I mean come on, Steve, you were there, you saw how she treated me, how destroyed I was over loosing the first few years of Charlie’s life, I’ll always have a small soft spot for Rachel, and I will always love her, not because she’s my ex, but because she’s Gracie and Charlie’s mom, you know?  
« I know, buddy, I feel you, but then what... »  
« I cannot believe you managed to turn this talk into a fight, but only with us, right babe?I mean it’s so fitting considering how we met, and how we always bicker »Danny cut off his rant and stood up while shaking his head, he walked slowly around the desk, while Steve turned to find Danny right in front of him, his eyes wild and yet so nervous, but as he was going to talk, Steve caught his breath as he spotted Danny kneeling in front of him. Why was Danny kneeling in front of him?

« You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?But you’re my pain in the ass, and I love you so much, babe, I’d do anything for you, I think the liver, landing a plane in the beach, running right behind you and providing cover for you every day has already proven that, but if that wasn’t clear enough, let me tell you this, I love you and I need you to do something for me, I want us to grow old together, to be old gentlemen laying in our chairs on our beach,watching our grandkids and kids have fun and run around. So whaddya say, babe, wanna make me the happiest man alive and love me everyday for the rest of our lives, if I promise the same, Steven Jack McGarrett, will ya... »

Steve stood up abruptly, wiping the tears from his eyes and going to pull Danny in for a true love’s kiss: « YES, YES DANNO! I will marry you! »

« Wait, you goof! You didn’t even let me finish my phrase! » Danny laughed, his own eyes shining

Steve held his hand up to apologize, « Sorry, sorry, babe, please finish »

« I mean, this is kinda important, you know, this is supposed to be an unforgettable moment in both of our lives...  
« Danno, you’re ranting again, I give you 20 seconds to finish before I jump on you and start doing unmentionnable things to you that will give you something to rant about »

« Fine, fine, you crazy person, here it comes: Steven, love of my life, pain in my butt, will you marry me? »

« Gee, I don’t know, this is all so sudden, I mean one minute we’re best friends and then bam, 9 years later...  
« Steve, my knee is killing me, but I’m still waiting for you to accept my proposal, you have a piece of my organs inside your body, but more importantly, you have my heart always, so whaddya say, be my husband?  
« Yes, I will marry you, Danno, someone has to bring you malasadas and coffee every morning to deal with your crankiness, plus you have a great car, And there’s also the fact that I love you » Steve gave his hand to Danny and helped him get up, before catching him in his arms and kissing him sweetly  
Danny kissed him back before holding his hand out so Steve could see what he had been holding « Shut it, you, you love me and you know it, ya goof, just like I love you »  
« Of course I love you, babe, always have and always will, now let me see the rings! »  
« Here, baby, platinum bands in gunmetal grey, hope you like it, cos it’s kinda permanent everyday wear »  
« I love it Danno, help me put it on me? »  
Sometimes, when Steve opened his fortress door and showed him how vulnerable he really is, Danny would feel a surge of deep love for the guy.  
Just a minute ago he couldn’t imagine loving Steve more,but when Steve looked at him with that soft look he reserved for those closer to him, like Danny himself or his kids, Danny could feel his love for his fiancé grow deeper and stronger, and he returned Steve’s smile as he took the ring from the box and helped his new fiancé put on his ring  
« Here babe, how does it look to you? I think you look even more dashing with an engagement band »  
« I love it Danno, this is perfect »  
« Oh I forgot, here let me show you! I had it engraved, babe »  
Steve quickly slipped the ring to the tip of his ring finger, just enough to see the inside of the ring, but not enough to take it off completely, he only received the ring a few minutes ago, but he couldn’t imagine taking it off, ever. It felt silly that such a tiny object could mean that much to him, but yet, as Danny slipped the ring on his finger, Steve felt his heart reassemble, every scar and break he ever went through now healed up, for the first time since he was a teenager, Steve felt whole, content, he was quite simply happy and so in love with Danny he couldn’t believe it.  
« We do get along great, McDanno 4ever » Steve and Danny read together from the inside of the ring, now both boys were sniffling, laughing and smiling at each other between exchanging tender kisses  
Steve took Danny in his arms, holding him close, their foreheads against each others, a smile on both of their faces, their arms reaching out around the other, holding on and gently swaying to imaginary slow music  
« I love that, Danny, I can’t believe you remember »  
« Of course I remember everything, ya goof, I love you »  
« I love you too Danno, I’m so thankful that I drew my weapon on you all those years ago »  
« Of course you would remember that part of drawing your gun first, you crazy neanderthal »  
« I remember everything » Steve parroted  « Oh wait, I got something for you too »  
Steve drew back from their embrace and went to his desk, opening the last drawer with his key and withdrawing a small box, exactly like the one Danny had taken out of his pocket a moment ago, Danny gasped  
« Babe, what the... »  
« I wanted to wait until we were at home, I had planned the whole thing, a nice dinner on the lanaï, a few beers and for dessert, your ma’s cookies, I called her yesterday to have the recipe and she even facetimed me while I baked them, to make sure they were perfect for our special dinner, I wanted to make everything perfect, but you beat me to it, so I guess there’s no time like the present right? 

This time, it was Steve who kneeled in front of Danny  
« Danny, I guess there’s no need for the whole speech now, so I’ll make it simple: I love you more than anything and I need you to make me complete, you are my love, my heart, my family, my best friend, will you please marry me and make us a family with Gracie and Charlie? »  
« Gee, I don’t know, this is all so sudden » Danny snickered  
« Very funny, Daniel, now will you please answer my question, will you be my husband, my love?  
« Yes, of course, you big marshmallow of a Navy SEAL, I will be your husband, now get up and kiss me! »  
« Aye aye sir!Your wish is my command! »Steve joked as he got up and took Danny back into his arms dipping him before drawing him into a celebratory kiss

« Yippppeeeee! » Danny and Steve were interrupted by applause, whistles and catcalls coming from behind the glass of Steve’s office  
Danny lifted his head to see Tani yelling and clapping her hands, along with Lou who was clapping with a huge grin on his face, Junior looked embarrassed at being caught snooping on his bosses, but the soft smile he showed mirrored Tani’s  
« Finally,it’s about time, boys!I gotta call Kono, you guys just won me a bunch of fresh new bills, thank you for the spa day! »Tani called out to them before running to her office, in a rush to announce the world who had finally won the McDanno bet

« How long have you guys been here? »Steve asked in his best bossy voice  
« Since Danny beat you to the punch and proposed first, Superman,  Lou drawled out with a laugh,  
Congrats, boys, now how about we all take the rest of the day off, I can hear the golf course calling me, and I’m sure you all have something to do, in private, you know? »

« I say it’s a fantastic idea, thank you Lou, now let’s go, babe, let’s go home and celebrate »  
Danny didn’t even let him respond before taking his hand, pulling on his arm to make him follow  
Steve pulled Danny back,reaching to the forgotten ring box on his desk  
« Wait, we forgot to put your ring on! It is Titanium and I added three birthstones, one for Gracie, the other one for Charlie and the last one... »  
« The last one is yours, right? »  
Steve blushed furiously before nodding his head, Danny shook his head at his guy, before drawing him in a quick kiss  
« I love you, and I love my ring, put it on me? »  
Taking Danny’s hand, Steve made swiftly put the new engagement ring on his fiancé’s finger, stopping at the tip to show him the engraved phrase:  
« We do get along great, Steve ❤️ Danno »  
Both guys laughed at the coincidence, they really were perfect for one another  
Laghing loudly, Danny reached up, his arms going around his fiancé’s neck, before drawing him into a soft kiss,  
« I love you so much, babe, now come on, let’s go home I’m suddenly feeling very tired, I think I need a nice long nap in a big comfy lushious bed »  
« Are you feeling okay, you don’t seem sick... » Steve looked suddenly worried as he reached up to feel Danny’s forehead  
Danny looked at him with a fond expression, shaking his head  
« I’m fine, babe, I was just trying to be subtle, which of course went way over your head, you’re lucky you’re pretty and that I love you so much »  
« Oooh, then what are we waiting for, let’s go! »  
This time, it was Steve who was tugging at Danny’s arm to get him to walk faster, Of course,Danny wanted to say something to the crazy neanderthal who was now his future husband, but as he himself was quite keen on going home and celebrating their engagement, Danny decided to listen to his ma’s advice « Sometimes, Daniel, silence is golden, remember that »,nobody could say mama Williams raised an idiot. A grin appeared on Danny’s face as he imagined his parents reactions, his mom is going to go crazy when she hears the news, not to mention Grace and Charlie. He couldn’t wait to announce it to their entire ohana, he smiled as he felt Steve hand closing tightly in his to bring him closer, going into Steve’s embrace and just walking at his fiancé’s fast pace, his new life was calling him and he just couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives together, maybe dreams really do come true.


End file.
